


Swipe Right For Friendship

by lextenou



Category: Shrek (Movies), Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Crack, Gen, Inspired by the Slash Card Game, Song: Sorry Not Sorry (Demi Lovato)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14247735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lextenou/pseuds/lextenou
Summary: Optimus Primal has landed in the worst possible place and is desperately trying to find a way to learn about the creatures he and his crew were forced to land amidst. Unfortunately, he chose possibly the worst way: Tinder.Inspired by a game of Slash and the Demi Lovato song "Sorry Not Sorry". Unapologetic crack.





	Swipe Right For Friendship

"He didn't even let me make _waffles_."

Optimus Primal nodded slowly, having no idea what this strange and odd creature was talking about. He'd thought this Tinder app would be sufficient to learn about this new world that the Predacons had forced them to land upon. Naturally, he was wrong. This was the third "date" that Optimus had gone on in the last week and he was no nearer to understanding the ways of these Far, Far Away...folk? He was still struggling to come to terms with the odd language these meat puppets insisted on using.

Who even tried to find a spark using an app when you had no reasonable interface?!

At least this time he'd been wise enough to suggest meeting up at Farbuck's instead of Friar's Fat Boy again. _That_  was an encounter he'd never recover from. Optimus idly wondered if Doris would make good on her threat to "remove his head from his shoulders and use it as a football".

"So it was a bad..." Optimus floundered for the word. Thankfully, the oddly fuzzy creature across the table from him was more than adequate at filling the empty space in his sentences.

"Breakup! An ogre has couple of ogrelets and a wife and suddenly he's not got time for his best buddy Donkey." Ah, Donkey, that was the creature's name. The squinting, half-glaring creature that had fixated a baleful eye upon Optimus. "I'll show him. I'll have a new best friend! With...with...what do you have?"

"...a growing headache."

"Yeah, a lot of people say that." Donkey finished his whipped cream laden beverage and grinned at Optimus. The smear of whiteness around his mouth rather reminded Optimus of when Megatron grinned. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the wife."


End file.
